


那些在盥洗室待很久的人都在干什么呢？

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: ＊G
Relationships: 珀西 韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 1





	那些在盥洗室待很久的人都在干什么呢？

“珀西唱歌真的很难听吗？”  
哈利陷进柔软的床铺里，鉴于前些日子他在第二个项目中取得的好成绩，以及上午在霍格莫德村近与小天狼星的会面，哈利心情极佳地与罗恩聊天。  
“哦你听乔治说了啊。”罗恩在床上扑腾，“大概和一打格林迪洛唱小情歌差不多——”  
“——你是说人鱼？”哈利挠挠头说。  
“啊，对。人鱼。哈利，你一定得亲耳听听他的冲澡歌——”罗恩像突然想起什么似的顿了顿，“珀西开始上班后倒是安静多了，我猜吧，没准儿冲澡的时候都在评估坩埚底的最佳厚度。”  
哈利忍不住想笑，罗恩的这位哥哥是工作狂，在圣诞舞会上还在和自己聊他引以为傲的工作呢，哈利又听到罗恩的声音轻飘飘地传了过来，“不过珀西占用盥洗室的时间可一点儿没少——”  
“迪安使用盥洗室的时间也很长。”西莫.斐尼甘哈哈大笑起来，被迪安扔来的枕头砸中了脑袋，“就你短。”迪安·托马斯镇定地说。  
哈利朝男孩子们的方向瞄去，他惊讶地发现罗恩的脸皱成一团，正死死瞪着从盥洗室走出来的纳威，纳威本还在揉眼睛，在罗恩这样的瞪视下，他惊恐地迅速跳上床把自己蒙了起来。  
“金——妮——”哈利看清了迪安的口型，记起纳威圣诞舞会的舞伴是罗恩的妹妹金妮·韦斯莱。男孩们在嘻嘻哈哈地吵闹，哈利想到了秋·张，有点脸红还有点酸涩。

冲澡是珀西一天中最快乐的时段，即使弗雷德和乔治往盥洗室门上扔粪蛋也阻止不了的快乐。水珠掉落在瓷砖上形成的混响可以使任何人的歌声都像摇滚巨星一样出色。打开热水龙头，雾气蒸腾的温暖小空间给与足够的放松。当然，珀西不是不承认自己唱的难听，但他偏要唱，偷着乐他能从双胞胎那儿扳回一局。  
坩埚底的厚度可重要了，珀西摘下眼镜钻进盥洗室，心里复盘着当日的工作进展，美滋滋地想着明天克劳奇先生看到绝对规范的测试报道会露出的赞赏表情，没准儿会提前提拔自己，然后最重要的是加薪。加薪啊！想到家里那几个不着调的弟弟，珀西的使命感更强了。当然，想的有点远，如果手头宽裕的话，他还想要一个宽敞点的盥洗室，拥有一间房子，能装下韦斯莱家人的大房子。  
珀西擦了擦头发，换上干净的衣服，和以往每一天一样满肚子愉快地走出盥洗室，在双胞胎的预料中踩到他们用来恶作剧、印有人鱼图案的防你不滑倒防滑垫。  
“我们的新产品。”弗雷德蹲在地上笑眯眯地看着差点脸着地的哥哥，“只要你唱的够难听——”  
“——就不防滑。”乔治接嘴道，“防滑指数和使用人的歌声优美程度成正比哦。”  
珀西默默在心里把将来弗雷德和乔治的房间规划到离自己最远的位置。

搬到伦敦不在珀西的规划中，当时他很痛苦他的计划出了变化，更难以忍受的是他未来大房子里的家人完完全全地不理解他。想起那段独居的日子，浑浑噩噩地上班下班，洗澡都变成公式化的流程。好在…现在一切都结束了。  
珀西看了一眼站在厨房门口的哈利和金妮，他的小妹妹金妮忙着安排这安排那，一副韦斯莱夫人的架势。  
“吃完晚餐再走吧，乔治。”金妮挥着她的魔杖，属于乔治的那份炖菜稳稳当当地滑到他鼻子底下。  
珀西捞起一块土豆，他咂了咂嘴，它是甜的，叉起一根胡萝卜条，它也是甜的，鸡肉呢，珀西嚼了嚼，不出意料它还是甜的。他看到罗恩张了张嘴，却最终什么都没说。  
听到韦斯莱先生走下楼梯的脚步声，芙蓉从厨房里探出了脑袋，闪着银光的碧眼里盛满了担忧，韦斯莱先生朝她摇摇头，芙蓉又钻回厨房，不一会就端出一份炖菜让他带上楼去了。一时间空气里只剩下刀叉交错的声音，珀西此刻什么都没有思考，他忙着应付那股子从心间直往上冲的情绪，它让他得使出十万分的专注和自制才能不显现在他的鼻尖和眼眶。  
乔治大声地在说一个笑话，语气热烈亢奋，金妮皱着眉头看他，直到年长的两位兄弟跟他勾肩搭背地走出陋居，“再给我们说说蛋奶饼干……”  
没有人告诉芙蓉她似乎好几回把糖当成盐在用，也许没有人在意吃的是什么，芙蓉·德拉库拉勺起一口汤，接着她的眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉，“你们都怎么回事？”她大哭起来，“炖菜和汤是甜的！”  
“噢！我好难过！”芙蓉抽噎个不停，众人神情各异地扫了她一眼，却没有人走近。  
他们就像乘坐在一艘下沉的巨轮，还来不及做出任何反应就被抛入海中，战胜一波波凶猛的海浪，筋疲力竭地爬上各自的救生筏，除了遥遥对望，谁都无力给出援助，因为一点点悲伤的浪头就足以打翻所有人竭力保持的平衡。  
芙蓉还在小声啜泣。珀西不看她，他不自主地望向窗前的那个座位，“把腿从桌上放下来！”有个声音在他的脑子里，靠墙的碗柜和洗手台的夹缝里仔细看还能看到花花绿绿的太妃糖包装纸。  
“去洗个澡早点休息。”他听见金妮对哈利说。他突然很想回到伦敦的住所，冲进不算宽敞但比陋居好上太多的盥洗室，至少用不着担心供水或是管道问题，也没有人嘲笑他冲澡时的歌声像地面上的人鱼。  
“我回去了。”珀西简短地道别。  
他迫不及待地幻影移形，走进盥洗室拧开热水龙头，雾气很快蒸腾起来，当他整个人都笼罩在水流之中后，他张开嘴哭的上气不接下气。

End


End file.
